1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure and associated method to associatively group a plurality of cores for a manufacturing test.
2. Related Art
Electrical devices are typically required to operate within design specifications. If an electrical device does not operate within design specifications, the electrical device may malfunction and require replacement which may be costly. Therefore there exists a need to verify that the electrical device is operating within design specifications.